


Erron Black: Beast Master

by EndlessSummer



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Shapeshifters - Freeform, reader's a horse because we all know erron needs a real horse instead of whatever kotal's army had, this is me having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: An outlaw, a shapeshifter, and another shapeshifter go bounty hunting together.





	Erron Black: Beast Master

**Author's Note:**

> I like buckskin horses, and I mean Erron loves horses, but buckskins are his favorite coat color. It's not canon, but in my heart it is. :')

“I’m cold.” you whine against the bit in your mouth. Erron only answered with spurs as you picked up your feet in the deep snow.

“That’s what you get for not growing out a winter coat,” the outlaw mutters, glancing at the snow peppering your buckskin colored coat.

He was working for different people every day, and in this case he wasn’t known by the law enforcement issuing the certain bounty he was after. However, the target was elusive, and no lawmen wanted anything to do with the large mountain you found yourself in.

Being a shapeshifter wasn’t all bad; at least you got to be his trusty steed, and looked good doing it. Your friend Hanns on the other hand was forced to be the hunting and tracking dog, but her nose was the best, even better than an actual dog’s.

You didn’t think Erron played favorites anyway; a shapeshifter was a shapeshifter, always useful. He could do without the complaining though. He at least bothered to make sure the tack bought was stylish, just as elaborate as the way he dressed.

“Anything, idiot?” he asks your friend.

The Rough Collie picked up her nose, turning her head around to look at him. “Bastard’s still on foot it looks like, and stop calling me that.”

“If we die up here, I’m going to meet both of you in hell.” you complained.

Hanns sniffed the air, soon taking off through the snow, “I got him, he’s here, I smell him now!” she yaps. You groan internally as Erron’s spurs dig into your side twice before you’re off at a canter after her.

“We need him alive!” Erron growls as Hanns sped off on ahead, snarling like a rabid dog.

He soon dismounted, going after her on foot, carrying a lasso. You stayed back, hearing dog barking and a man yelling in pain. He eventually returned, carrying the hogtied bounty head over his shoulder. You could see the blood stains on Hanns’ muzzle, and the bite wound on the bounty’s arm.

 _‘Oh no,’_ you thought as Erron carried the man over, slinging him across your hindquarters to transport him back.

“No annoying the horse,” Erron chuckles in a mocking tone of voice. He climbed back into the saddle, spurs, again. You huffed internally, a whinny soon leaving your throat. Apparently you had stood in the same spot long enough to have Hanns nip at your fetlock to get you to move on.

You sighed on the inside, assuming the ‘horse’ role. This meant no talking; only doing. Or Erron would get the spurs and make things even worse.

“I hate both of you.” you hissed.

“You hear that?” Erron asked, looking around the area before looking back at Hanns. She only barked.

“The wind, that’s what I _thought_..” he grins.


End file.
